


Там, где растет дикий папоротник

by Tressa, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: внеконкурс [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Don't copy to another site, F/F, M/M, Real Swamp Hags of Brooklyn, Witch Bucky Barnes, the blossom of friendship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tressa/pseuds/Tressa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Сэму нужен подарок на свадьбу, и ничего, кроме эльфийского бухла, не подойдет.





	Там, где растет дикий папоротник

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [where the dread fern grows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543915) by [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). 



Сестра Сэма выходит замуж, а значит, у Сэма появилось неотложное дело. Он уже купил Сиерре новую автомагнитолу, как она и хотела, но Рэнди со своей стороны внесла в виш-лист только коробку «Хершис киссез» и пекарскую бечевку, поэтому Сэм решил, что нужно купить еще что-нибудь. Ему нравилась Рэнди, и он хотел, чтобы она чувствовала себя принятой в семью. В новостях эльфов слишком часто называли «видом на грани исчезновения» и несли пургу про то, что им не стоит жениться на чужих, потому что нужно сохранить свой вид и свою культуру. Сэму хотелось отправить весь мир изучать школьный курс по биологии. Если эльфы и люди могли иметь совместное потомство, способное к воспроизводству, то они не могли принадлежать к разным видам. Боже ж ты мой. Он собирался заказать футболку с таким принтом. Или написать это в небе.

В общем, он хотел, чтобы Рэнди почувствовала себя частью семьи, а быть частью семьи значило получать отличные подарки. Ей должно понравиться.

Он знал, что Рэнди любила все с пайетками, отражающими поверхностями и блестками, а еще еду и напитки. Одежду Сэм обычно в подарок не покупал, а значит, это должна быть еда. Какой-то деликатес. Рэнди работала шефом-кондитером в отеле «Парк Плаза», поэтому она все время говорила об ореховой муке, странных фруктах и карамелизировании того, что, наверное, не стоило бы карамелизировать. Может, стоит подарить ей какой-нибудь крутой ингредиент, чтобы он достался не ее богатым клиентам, а ей самой.

Он не стал гуглить «эльфийская еда», он же не идиот; он забил в строку поиска «эльфийские деликатесы». И получил результат из пяти тысяч изящных, минималистичных и невероятно странных блюд. Как выяснилось, деликатесом эльфийские блюда делало умение соединить воедино совершенно невероятные ингредиенты. В топе результатов в инстаграме по тэгу «эльфийский деликатес» оказались панакота с чипсами, слоем лимонника в пару молекул толщиной и тремя очень блестящими камушками наверху всего сооружения. Надежды Сэма найти магазин с эльфийскими деликатесами рухнула под напором доказательств, что эльфийской еду делает способность затейливо приготовить то, что уже есть на полках серванта, включая бумагу.

А вот алкоголь — другое дело.

Сэм прочитал шесть статей о том, что эльфийское бухло обладает невероятным букетом и такое особенное, что вы никогда ничего подобного не пробовали, а еще оно супернелегальное, то есть гонят его исключительно муншайнеры. Или, вернее, блумшайнеры. Потому что делают его в основном из цветов. Ну конечно, как же иначе. Блумшайн обычно пьют, празднуя рождения, свадьбы, первый урожай или «великие свершения». Из-за традиций и сложных юридических обычаев эльфы редко готовят его сами, но если у вас есть знакомая ведьма, спросите, может, она поделится с вами глоточком. Но прежде чем пить, обязательно изучите инструкцию!

Вот блин.

Вот блин, он знает кое-кого, но... нет. Сэм лучше проведет еще восемь лет за изучением вопроса, пусть даже интернет щедро выдает ему расистскую хрень про хлеб и молоко. Должно же найтись хоть что-то.

Он снова погрузился в чтение.

После еще семи статей о том, что блумшайн — это «вкус дня», идеальный подарок гурману и «невероятный по своей уникальности опыт», Сэму пришлось признать, что ему нужно либо собрать яйца в кулак, либо бросить эту затею.

Сэм не очень хорошо знал ведьм. Все Уилсоны были летунами, чистыми элементалистами, и хотя в армии Сэм служил с парочкой магов, а его двоюродный брат когда-то встречался с видящей, но ведьму Сэм знал только одну.

Ситуация, как любил говорить его сержант, была субоптимальной.

Выхода не было, что ж поделаешь.

Сэм надел экипировку и отправил полетный план в FAA — Федеральное агентство авиатранспорта. В гражданском подразделении его отлично знали, так что он почти сразу получил подтверждение — хотя без обычных шуточек про пернатых не обошлось, — и рванул в Нью-Йорк. Он приземлился на газоне у пирса, в паре сотен метров от Бруклинского моста, и по пути к месту назначения снял и сунул в рюкзак парку, шлем и лыжные перчатки. Хотя сейчас был теплый майский денек, на высоте в десять тысяч футов температура была не выше двадцати по Фаренгейту*.

До того места, где ныне обитал бывший Капитан Америка со своим партнером, было рукой подать. Парадное крыльцо их небольшого кирпичного дома оказалось заставлено горшками с растениями — так, что к двери вела дорожка не больше полуметра шириной. Сэм позвонил.

Стив открыл дверь. Он выглядел так, будто провел утро, забрасывая шарики в банки с краской.

— Сэм! — радостно воскликнул он. От его руки на дверной ручке осталось пятно фиолетовой краски. Смахнув со лба челку, он тут же вымазал краской и волосы и стал похож на одуванчик, который макнули в фиолетовый сироп.

— Привет, мужик, — сказал Сэм, проходя в дом. Он был рад, что Стив не полез обниматься. У Сэма уже была одна рубашка, которая в девичестве была белой, пока Стив случайно не оставил на ней цветной комментарий. А когда Сэм вернулся домой и рассмотрел ее как следует, решил, что так стало даже лучше, хотя его раздражало, что Стив сумел создать произведение искусства, просто неловко обнявшись. Но он все равно вернулся с рубашкой к Стиву и потребовал, чтобы тот оставил на ней автограф.

Стив отвел его наверх и продемонстрировал свою последнюю работу — больше всего это было похоже на разноцветный взрыв, но, когда Стив закончит, вероятно, станет шедевром. А потом он устроил Сэму тур по мастерской. Раньше Стив рисовал в основном углем — по очевидным причинам, а потом он оказался в будущем и решил, что нужно схватить все краски, до которых можно дотянуться, и с размаху наляпать их на холст. Если в творчестве Пикассо был голубой период, то Стив просто увидел фруктовые колечки и подумал, что почему бы и нет.

Это было намного веселее его гончарной фазы, вот где был мрак. Стив рассказывал ему, как сидел ночами в общественном центре у горна, «потому что так у меня было хоть какое-то занятие», и «так счет за электричество становился поменьше», и «я научился лучше контролировать себя, так что они сделали мне одолжение».

— Мне нужно сегодня закончить, но потом мы можем сходить пообедать, — сказал Стив, когда они вернулись в кухню и он не смог найти чистый стакан, чтобы предложить Сэму сока.

— Вообще-то я приехал к Барнсу, — признался Сэм.

— Он на заднем дворе, — ответил Стив. — А что ты хотел?

— Ну, — начал Сэм, — помнишь, ты говорил мне, что он делает бухло?

* * *

Почти весь задний двор очаровательного городского дома, который купил Стив, был занят теплицей высотой футов тридцать. Стеклянная крыша возвышалась почти вровень с крышей дома. Между стеной дома и теплицей остался зазор — всего дюймов шесть, а все остальные стены шли практически впритык к забору. Стекло не было полностью матовым, но его поверхность оказалась слегка волнистой, так что видимыми оставались только неясные очертания чего-то зелено-коричневого.

— Он там, — сказал Стив, открывая перед Сэмом дверь. — Я скоро к вам приду, но мне нужно закочить слой, пока краска не высохла.

Сэм сделал шаг за порог и — по ощущениям — попал в болото, находящееся где-то в Палеоцене. Банановые пальмы стояли, раскинув широкие листья и затеняя кусты и папоротники, растущие внизу, прямо из земли. Горшков Сэм не увидел. Главный проход был отмечен камнями, расположенными через неравномерные промежутки, и Сэм держался этого ориентира, пробираясь вглубь теплицы. Казалось, он просто и довольно прямолинейно пересекает ее, огибая пруд, вырытый посередине. В пруду цвели лилии, из воды торчали какие-то курчавые зеленые штуки.

Сэм остановился у кромки воды. Квакали жабы, тихо журчала вода. Вокруг было так тихо и мирно, что если бы не ужасная влажность, то Сэм с удовольствием устроился бы где-нибудь под деревом с книгой.

— Уилсон, — произнес Барнс.

Сэм чуть ему не врезал — чисто рефлекторно. 

— Боже мой, чего ты так выскакиваешь? — воскликнул он, очень мужественно отшатнувшись.

— Я ни откуда не выскакивал, — ответил Барнс. — Я стоял здесь с самого начала, и ты чуть не наступил мне на ногу.

Сэм его не заметил, что было совсем неудивительно. Как Стив когда-то пытался объяснить Сэму, семья Барнсов не была болотными ведьмами, но они, ну ты понимаешь, если надо, могли делать кое-какие штуки, которые умеют делать ведьмы. Но сами они были не такие! Церковь очень негативно относилась к ведьмам, а в Ирландии в те времена народ и не ждал ее одобрения, а сразу переходил к вилам и сожжению на кострах. И поэтому Барнсы, которые вообще не имели к ведьмам никакого отношения, иммигрировали, просто из-за полнейшего недоразумения. И Стив просто хотел прояснить, что Баки не был, ну ты понимаешь, ведьмой. Но если Сэму когда-нибудь понадобится нечто, что необразованные и глупые люди могут посчитать ведьмовством, то Стив знает человека, который сможет ему помочь.

Баки не выглядел как человек, который старается не быть похожим на ведьму. На нем был рабочий комбинезон, чей исходный цвет был неразличим под слоями грязи, пятнами от травы и странной слизи, которые создавали нечто вроде камуфляжной раскраски. Дырка на рукаве была, похоже, зашита стеблем какого-то растения, а кроме того, спереди комбинезон покрывали отметины от огня. Его волосы выглядели очень... органично. А ботинки, похоже, находились в процессе разложения. Сэм вполне мог представить себе, что перед его приходом Барнс лежал в грязи, пытаясь стать частью местного болота.

В целом он больше казался похожим на сумасшедшего ученого, вылезшего из компостной кучи, чем на ведьму, но, на взгляд Сэма, не производил впечатление СТО ПУДОВ НЕ ОККУЛЬТНОГО. И если Барнс и пытался убедить окружающих, что точно не приносит жертвы в полнолуние, то он не особо старался. И Стив тоже явно не старался. Если бы Сэм был копом, который ищет волшебную травку, то первым делом заглянул бы в огромную теплицу в центре Бруклина.

Но никто не заподозрит в нем Зимнего Солдата, это точно. Если будут искать производителя волшебного мета, то на него укажут в первую очередь, но это гораздо менее серьезные обвинения, чем измена родине или терроризм. В руках Барнс держал дымящуюся с одного конца самодельную сигару, свернутую, похоже, из мха.

— В общем... Стив говорил, ты делаешь выпивку. — Сэм решил, что глупо грубить чуваку, подпольно делающему самогон, который ты хочешь у него прикупить. — Я надеялся, что ты продашь мне бутылочку.

Барнс сузил глаза.

— Какую тебе нужно?

— Ну... эльфийскую, — ответил Сэм, слегка стушевавшись.

Барнс сузил глаза еще сильнее.

— Зачем?

Сэм почувствовал, что его несправедливо осуждают. Кассир в алкомаркете не спрашивает, что он собирается делать с купленным виски. С другой стороны, в алкомаркете не продают того, что он хотел купить у Барнса.

— Это подарок, — сказал Сэм. — У моей сестры свадьба, и ее невеста из эльфов.

Баки затянулся своей моховой сигарой. Он выдохнул клуб дыма, который был практически не виден, точно так же, как невидим выхлоп джета. Барнс выдохнул в сторону, но Сэм был уверен, что его ресницы закрутились от жара.

— Свадьба или помолвка? — спросил Барнс.

— Что?

— Это подарок к свадьбе или к помолвке? — повторил Барнс.

— А, к свадьбе.

Барнс кивнул, затушил свою кошмарную сигару о металлическую ладонь и спрятал в карман. 

— Идем.

У Сэма не было другого выхода, кроме как последовать за Барнсом. Оказалось, что на спине его комбинезона была вышита огромная потрепанная и затертая, но отчетливо различимая ромашка. Под ней располагалась надпись: «БАРНС: ТРАВЫ И ЗЕЛЬЯ». Еще ниже, примерно на уровне задницы, было вышито: «Садовники делают это в грязи!» На поясе у него висели пара садовых лопаток и бутылка с брызгалкой.

Вся его одежда выглядела так, будто он выкопал ее из ямы в земле. Он и сам выглядел так, словно выполз из ямы в земле. Он точно был похож на человека, который гонит муншайн, и, судя по всему, с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз, успел завести бизнес. Хотя у Сэма возникли вопросы по поводу санитарных норм, приготовления еды и ботулизма.

Барнс отодвинул в сторону пальмовую ветку, и они с Сэмом оказались на небольшом пятачке у стены теплицы, возле которой стоял рабочий стол. Барнс начал рыться среди банок размером с кулак — брал их по очереди в руки, хмурился и словно оценивал их вес. Сэму они все казались абсолютно одинаковыми и не слишком чистыми. Но, может быть, такими мутными их заставляли выглядеть мистические энергии. Сэм на это очень надеялся. Наверное, ему нужно было что-то сказать по этому поводу. Он совершенно не хотел стать человеком, который подарит невесте сестры сальмонеллу.

— А ты... будешь в этом... готовить? — спросил Сэм, ломая голову над тем, как повежливее узнать, собирается ли Барнс сначала помыть банку.

— Это просто для сбора ингредиентов, — ответил тот, словно это все объясняло. — Какого цвета у нее кожа?

— Что? Какое это имеет значение?

— Потому что подарок должен быть комплементарным, — медленно и отчетливо произнес Барнс, словно Сэм был идиотом. — Темная? Светлая? Холодный или теплый подтон?

На свету Рэнди выглядела так, словно ее покрывали нефтяные разводы. Ее кожа была блестящей и темной, а на солнце радужно бликовала. Сэм не знал, была ли она такой от природы или каждый раз, когда они виделись, она была с ног до головы намазана лавой для тела от Фенти.

— Темнее, чем у меня, — сказал он. — Я в подтонах не разбираюсь, но она, как бы это сказать... радужно бликует? И еще она любит яркие цвета.

Барнс кивнул, как будто Сэм подтвердил нечто важное, и выбрал одну из банок, совершенно неотличимую ото всех остальных.

— Медь, — решительно произнес он.

— Сто пудов, — согласился Сэм.

Барнс закатил глаза и отвернулся к своим растениям. Он присел у грядки, на которой росли кусты с густой листвой. Аккуратно приподнял ветки папоротника, под которыми в густом мху прятались крохотные, но яркие, как драгоценные камни, цветочки. Их лепестки словно сияли в полутьме.

— Что это за растение? — зачарованно спросил Сэм.

— Клопогон.

— О.

Барнс достал крохотный перочинный ножик и аккуратно срезал один-единственный золотистый цветок с ярко-красной сердцевиной. Когда он поднимался, на листок рядом с ним выпрыгнула крохотная жаба, и Барнс нахмурился, глядя на нее.

— Ты не должен это есть, — сказал он.

— Что?

— Я с жабой разговаривал.

— А, ну ясное дело, — покорно произнес Сэм.

— Они не должны есть то, что растет на грядках. Вокруг достаточно другой еды, — сказал Барнс, повышая голос. — Не заставляй меня снова устанавливать сеть. Меня это расстраивает так же, как и тебя!

Сэм решил, что в данном случае будет лучше промолчать. Судя по всему, Барнс, который снова отправился к рабочему месту, был с ним согласен. Он переложил цветок из банки в металлическую и, слава богу, гораздо более чистую кастрюлю. Потом Барнс выудил телефон из одного из своих кошмарных карманов. У Сэма буквально закружилась голова, когда он увидел, как отпрыск Эльфабы* и Шрека взял айфон и набрал номер.

— Стив, — сказал он.

— Что? — донеслось из динамика. Громкая связь была хорошей идеей. Если телефон вступит в контакт с волосами Барнса, то, наверное, произойдет какая-то химическая реакция.

— Спускайся, — сказал Барнс. — Мне нужна твоя помощь. Пятнадцать минут.

— Да, хорошо, — отозвался Стив, и Барнс снова спрятал телефон в карман.

— Я не держу огонь в теплице, — объяснил он. — Газы могут воспламениться.

— Понимаю, — ответил Сэм, с каждой секундой все больше убеждаясь, что сержант Баки Барнс держит подпольную оккультную нарколабораторию. — Огонь и растения плохо сочетаются... да.

— Это совершенно лишнее при таком климате, — согласился Барнс. — А кроме того, мы в любом случае не собираемся полностью имитировать природные условия.

И прежде чем Сэм сумел придумать ответ, Барнс переключился на Стива, который ввалился в теплицу как ротвейлер, вывалявшийся в краске.

— Чем я могу помочь? — бодро спросил он. Он выглядел неестественно счастливым. Сэм решил, что ему надо чаще навещать Стива, чтобы убедиться, что Барнс не подсыпает ему в еду волшебную травку.

Барнс протянул ему кастрюлю.

— Десять минут на слабом огне, — сказал он.

— Ага. — Стив щелкнул пальцами, и у него на ладони под кастрюлей заплясали язычки пламени.

Баки нахмурился и поскреб ногтем мазок краски на руке Стива.

— У нас что, кончилось мыло?

— Ой, прости, — сказал Стив, бросив взгляд на цветное пятно. — Я просто думал, что вернусь через пару минут.

— Не страшно, — ответил Барнс, водя рукой по пятну, словно не замечая, что размазывает грязь по руке.

— У нас правило, — объяснил Стив, — никакой грязи за пределами теплицы и никакой краски за пределами студии. Слушай, Баки сделал для меня специальное мыло, которое смывает краску со всех поверхностей, так что если ты хочешь отстирать ту рубашку...

— Роджерс, я заставил тебя ее подписать! — перебил Сэм. — Эта рубашка — мое пенсионное обеспечение. Еще пять объятий, и я смогу купить дом для мамы в Кабо.

— Тогда иди сюда, — сказал Стив, раскинув руки и надвигаясь.

— Отвали! — завопил Сэм, смеясь и уворачиваясь. И тут Стив пробормотал: «Вот черт!», потому что кастрюля, стоящая на огненной подушке его ладони, опасно накренилась.

— Роджерс! — рявкнул Барнс, и они оба обернулись с виноватым видом. Барнс указал на грядку с растениями, похожими на маленькие зеленые ночные горшки на ножках. — Не ругаться в теплице! У маленьких кувшинчиков большие уши!

Стив закатил глаза, но надежно прижал кастрюлю к груди.

— Они переваривают живых насекомых, Баки, ничего с ними не будет.

— Если подашь им плохой пример, они начнут плохо себя вести, а потом станут хулиганами, и нам придется заняться прополкой, — строго произнес Барнс, судя по всему не заметив, что содержимое кастрюли чуть не расплескали. — Ты хочешь заниматься прополкой, Стив?

— Нет, — поспешно ответил Стив. — Нет, все в порядке. Не ругайтесь, — добавил он, обращаясь к кувшинчикам.

— Да ты, бл...ин, шутишь, — сказал Сэм, уставившись на них во все глаза. — Они понимают речь?

— Они чувствуют намерения, — ответил Барнс. — Они как дети, впитывают окружающее.

— Баки иногда читает им стихи, — весело сказал Стив, уже забыв об угрозе прополки.

— Так они растут здоровыми, — пробормотал Барнс, отворачиваясь. И Сэм мог поклясться, что он покраснел.

— Стихи, — протянул Сэм — с одной стороны, потому что не мог не козлить, а с другой — потому что ему было необходимо узнать. — Что за стихи?

— Сонеты Шекспира, — буркнул Барнс.

Стив закинул руку Барнсу на плечо, чтобы тот не сбежал. Вторая рука была вытянута вперед, язычки огня весело мерцали под кастрюлей, стоящей на ладони. 

— Он читает им книги и описывает картинки. Я тоже иногда прихожу послушать.

— Я тебе крапивы в трусы насую, — пробормотал Барнс, отворачиваясь. Он выглядел как черепаха, которая пытается втянуть голову, только вместо панциря у него был грязный комбинезон.

— Не переживай, Барнс, я никогда не считал тебя крутым, — успокоил его Сэм. Стив был очень веселым, но и Барнс тоже выглядел намного лучше. Сэм начал чувствовать к нему определенную симпатию с тех пор, как чувак перешел из состояния «бойцовский киборг смертельного культа» в состояние «сосед Стива, у которого на голове мочалка вместо волос». Не сказать чтобы он пришел сюда, ожидая поножовщины, но был рад, что под слоем грязи Барнс оказался всего лишь чуваком, очередным хмурым, замызганным белым чуваком с немытой головой.

Стив рассмеялся и чмокнул того куда-то в район уха, явно пользуясь мышечной памятью, потому что за волосами ухо точно было не рассмотреть. А потом перевел взгляд на кастрюлю, побулькивающую у него на ладони.

— Ты сказал, десять минут?

Барнс вынырнул из пучины стыда и заглянул в кастрюлю. 

— Почти готово, — сказал он, покачав ее из стороны в сторону железной рукой. — Потихоньку уменьшай огонь.

Стив позволил язычкам пламени медленно погаснуть. 

Сэм увидел, что прекрасный золотистый цветок растворился в странной пузырящейся массе коричневого цвета. 

— Отлично, — довольно сказал Барнс: похоже, именно это и должно было произойти, хотя, на взгляд Сэма, содержимое больше всего напоминало миску помоев.

— Тебе нужно?.. — начал было Стив, но Баки отмахнулся. 

— Иди заканчивай картину. — Он повернулся к рабочему месту и потыкал в кастрюлю с цветочной кашей чем-то похожим на вилку.

— Ты останешься на обед, — сказал Стив Сэму, попятившись в направлении выхода и указывая на него пальцем, испачканным фиолетовой краской, как будто на дворе стоял девятнадцатый век, а он был мамашей с кучей дочек на выданье.

— Только если готовить будешь не ты! — крикнул Сэм в ответ.

— Я могу приготовить еду, — сказал Барнс, высыпая в кастрюлю какие-то штуки, которые меняли цвет жидкости, добавляя ей новые, еще более восхитительные оттенки коричневого.

— Ух ты, — ответил Сэм, — это... круто. Но я думал, мы, ну ты понимаешь, сходим поесть. Я знаю одно неплохое место на... — Сэм совершенно ничего не знал о ресторанах в Бруклине, да прямо скажем, во всем штате Нью-Йорк, поэтому брякнул совершенно наугад: — ...Парк-авеню. Возле... Бродвея.

— Возле Таймс-сквера? — спросил Барнс.

— Типа того...

Баки так долго пялился в кастрюлю с кипящей жижей, что Сэм решил, будто он так пытается дать ему понять, насколько это ужасная идея. 

— Хорошо, сходим, — наконец откликнулся Барнс таким тоном, каким сержанты в оскароносных фильмах говорят: «Мы должны захватить эту высоту».

— Круто, — сказал Сэм и решил, что спрячется в туалете и прошерстит Йелп со скоростью света. — Будет весело.

— Да. — Барнс отложил вилку и взял кастрюлю в металлическую руку. — Пошли.

Барнс завел Сэма в дом... вернее, в подвал. Очевидно, правило «никакой грязи в доме» на подвал не распространялось. Хотя, здесь регулярно наводили порядок, потому что когда Барнс включил свет, перед ним — вне всяких сомнений — был самогонный аппарат. В центре помещения возвышался стол, весь заставленный пробирками и ретортами, как в мастерской безумного ученого. Все вокруг было завешено полиэтиленом, словно в магазине у мясника или на складах, где хранят замороженные товары — в общем, там, где пытались сохранить низкие температуры и спастись от разлитых жидкостей. Около стены стояли сундуки, больше всего похожие на реквизит к «Властелину Колец», а прямо рядом с ними — стеллажи со стеклянными банками, напомнившие Сэму мамину кладовку. У банок были точно такие же крышки в клеточку и аккуратные наклейки с клубничками. В общем, создавалось впечатление, что Сэм попал на гаражную распродажу с выходом в соседнее измерение.

— Держи. — Барнс вручил ему стеклянную бутылку, которую, кажется, выбрал наугад. Сэм изо всех сил пытался не чувствовать себя подмастерьем сумасшедшего ученого, пока они шли вдоль полок и Барнс брал с полок банки и бутылки и сгружал Сэму на руки. 

— Осторожнее с этой штукой, — сказал Барнс, водружая крохотную баночку с опалесцирующей вязкой жидкостью внутри на другую банку. Сэм прижал всю эту пирамиду подбородком и затаил дыхание.

— Ставь все это на стол и садись туда. — Баки дернул подбородком в сторону темной массы, которую Сэм сначала принял за гору старых тряпок, сваленных в угол. Сэм присмотрелся и понял, что это кресло-мешок. — Я дам тебе маску.

— Маску? — переспросил Сэм, уставившись на пятна, покрывающие поверхность мешка.

— Не стоит тебе этим дышать, — сказал Баки. Не глядя на Сэма, он рылся в ящике, стоящем под столом.

— А мне вообще стоит... э-э... здесь находиться? — спросил Сэм, когда к его ногам подкатилась медная кочерга.

— Если ты собираешься дарить подарок, то должен смотреть, как его делают, это влияет на вкус. Вот. — Баки сунул Сэму в руку пучок пипеток и трубочек для питья, перевязанных резинкой.

— Я должен дышать через трубочку? — уточнил Сэм.

— Что? — удивился Баки, оглянулся, нахмурился, забрал у него из рук пучок пипеток и вместо него вручил одноразовую бумажную маску с напечатанным на ней медвежонком.

Сэм решил, что не станет спрашивать, как именно его присутствие может повлиять на вкус напитка, взял маску и уселся в кресло-мешок. Он все еще не был уверен, что под обивкой не куча компоста. При ближайшем рассмотрении было похоже, что кресло сможет проглотить его живьем. Но в теплице Барнса Сэм насчитал не меньше шестнадцати разных штук, способных его убить при желании, поэтому решил забить на это.

Он уселся, игнорируя тот факт, что его засосало в глубины кресла быстрее, чем того требовала гравитация, достал телефон и углубился в поиски ресторана.

Барнс отошел к столу и занялся... своим делом. Штуки на столе начали угрожающе булькать. В какой-то момент Барнс схватил кочергу и пару раз изо всех сил треснул по столу, потом довольно фыркнул и отбросил кочергу обратно в угол. 

Сэм стал гуглить еще усерднее. Он не знал, каким чудом его занесло в мир ведьмы из Блэр, нарисованный студией Гибли, но верил, что сможет выбраться. На данный момент неведение было его лучшей защитой.

— Готово, — наконец сказал Барнс. Сэм оторвался от экрана и посмотрел на Барнса, который выглядел гораздо более потным, чем раньше. Результатом последних сорока минут и кучи поисков на Йелпе стала поллитровая бутылочка, содержимое которой напоминало бальзамический уксус. У Барнса ушло примерно лет двадцать, чтобы подписать этикетку ручкой, которую он извлек откуда-то из волос.

Когда он отдал бутылку Сэму, та оказалась неожиданно тяжелой.

«ДЛЯ РЭНДИ», — было написано на этикетке. А чуть ниже: «ПОЗДРАВЛЯЮ», и прямо под ним: «В СЛУЧАЕ, ЕСЛИ БУДЕТ ПИТЬ ЧЕЛОВЕК: перед употреблением выпить чашку молока и взять отгул на следующий день. Я серьезно» . Дальше шел список ингредиентов, среди которых были названия типа «Буксбаумия пипери», написанные аккуратным почерком Барнса.

— Сколько я тебе должен? — спросил Сэм.

Барнс выглядел так, словно ему ужасно неловко. 

— Нисколько, — буркнул он. — Это мы все еще тебе должны. За то, что помог Стиву... с нацистами. И за твою машину, и за все остальное. В общем, если кто-то заболеет или еще что, обращайся.

— О, — сказал Сэм, внезапно почувствовав себя тронутым и совершенно не желая углубляться в дебри этических проблем вокруг промытых мозгов, ответственности и неотданных долгов. — Спасибо, конечно, но это совсем не обязательно, чувак.

Барнс посмотрел на стол, потом перевел взгляд на рабочее место, накрытое куском пленки, заляпанным чем-то зеленым.

— Я думал, ты не захочешь сюда приходить. Или видеть меня. После всего... — Барнс изобразил жест, который Сэм расшифровал как «вся эта хрень с Зимним Солдатом».

— Нет, чувак, — ответил Сэм. — Я просто был занят. Это не имеет к тебе отношения. — Он и правда не видел Барнса около года, но в основном потому, что ВВС предложили ему место инструктора в программе подготовки спецподразделения по поиску и спасению. Сэм понимал, что они отчасти хотели, чтобы он был на виду, но у него появилась возможность летать без получения разрешения, и, кроме того, он мог помогать людям. И этого ему хватило, даже если бы его работа не предполагала воздушные тренировки с полковником Роудсом.

Но побочным эффектом оказалось то, что последние восемь месяцев он жил в Зажопинске, штат Невада, и не видел никого из родственников и друзей. Когда он последний раз видел Барнса, тот жил во временной квартире Стива в Вашингтоне и отказывался выходить из спальни, когда приходил Сэм.

Сейчас на нем была одежда, которую он, по ходу, снял с пугала, но в остальном Барнс выглядел намного лучше.

— Так что, — спросил Сэм, пока Баки наводил порядок на столе, а над кастрюлей продолжал клубиться пар, — ты основал свою фирму?

Барнс нахмурился.

— Это не я основал, а мой дед.

— Да?

— А хозяйка фирмы — моя племянница. Она получила ее в наследство после смерти моей сестры.

— Твоя племянница, — протянул Сэм, а потом вспомнил, что из-за нацистов и крио Барнс оказался на сорок лет моложе детей своих сестер. — Точно.

— Да, — сказал Барнс, то ли игнорируя его запинку, то ли просто ее не заметив. — Это она устроила весь этот ребрендинг.

— О, круто.

— Поэтому ромашка.

— Ага.

— У нас есть свое место на рынке, — произнес Барнс почти с отчаянием, и тут до Сэма дошло, что чувак не был грубым и надменным, просто у него социальные навыки были где-то в районе плинтуса, и он оказал Сэму услугу, надеясь ему понравиться. Сэм посмотрел на бутылку, которую держал в руках, и на тщательно выведенное на этикетке слово «ПОЗДРАВЛЯЮ».

— Это круто, чувак, — искренне сказал Сэм. — У тебя есть визитки? Рэнди — шеф-повар и всегда ищет новые ингредиенты.

Оказалось, что у Барнса были визитки. Он завел Сэма в дом — на этот раз им пришлось разуться у задней двери и вытереть руки влажными салфетками с клороксом, которые лежали у дверей. Барнс достал из выдвижного ящика на кухне пачку визиток, перетянутых резинкой, и Сэм с первого взгляда определил, что дизайн для них разрабатывал Стив. 

На обороте была нарисована ромашка. Сэм взял пять штук. У Барнса слегка дернулась щека, и Сэм нутром понял, что тот рад.

Стив с грохотом спустился по лестнице, неся в руках четыре пустых галлоновых банки из-под краски. Он аккуратно отставил их в сторону, чтобы никого не измазать, чмокнул Барнса в щеку и перевел ненормально счастливый взгляд на Сэма.

— Ты останешься на обед?

— Сэм пригласил нас в ресторан, — ответил Баки.

— Ага, — подтвердил Сэм, внезапно вспотев. Он перебрал в уме все двадцать шесть результатов, которые выпали на Йелп, и выбрал тот, в галерее которого были самые яркие фотографии с овощами.

— Угу, как его там. Гринлайн.

— А, понятно, — ответил Стив. — Мы там были, Баки там нравится. 

Сэм расслабил булки. Стив заглянул в сумку, стоящую на столе.

— А что вы тут такое делали? 

— Выпивку, — ответил Барнс.

— Выпивку для особых случаев? — уточнил Стив, приглядываясь к бутылке.

Сэм перевел взгляд с одного на другого и решил, что черт с ним. Он все равно никого не планировал привести с собой.

— Эй, народ, хотите сходить на свадьбу?

* * *

Свадьба проходила в саду отеля Плаза, потому что Рэнди не пришлось за него платить, а Сэм уговорил руководство отеля разрешить им пользоваться крышей, и семейство Уилсонов прибывало на место все утро. В результате Сэму пришлось работать диспетчером воздушного движения почти до самого начала церемонии — большинство гостей совершило посадку без проблем, но вот для встречи бабушки Беулы в инвалидном кресле потребовались усилия четырех его кузенов, причем в процессе приземления она пыталась лупить их по спинам своей тростью. Поэтому он увидел Стива лишь мельком, когда все направлялись к своим местам. И узнал Барнса, только когда тот наклонился, чтобы что-то прошептать Стиву на ухо.

Сэм почувствовал облегчение и, откровенно говоря, был впечатлен. Даже если бы Барнс явился на свадьбу в своем комбинезоне, это не стало бы концом света: половина родни Рэнди пришли босиком и в платьях из листьев, но на Барнсе был отглаженный темный костюм, его туфли сияли, нигде не было ни пятнышка, а волосы оказались собраны в аккуратный пучок. Он сбрил щетину, а в петлице у него красовалась веточка папоротника. Костюм Стива был таким же аккуратным, волосы приглажены, и даже веточка папоротника в петлице была точно такая же.

Церемония прошла отлично. После произнесения клятв Рэнди обняла Сиерру, и они закружились по залу, а потом подошла пора дарить подарки, резать торт и танцевать. Когда Сиерра разрезала торт, оттуда выпорхнула стая бабочек, и Рэнди так расхохоталась, что упала на стул. Маркетинговая команда Плазы направила несколько операторов, чтобы снять празднование — видимо, именно поэтому Рэнди не пришлось платить за помещение, — и они выглядели вполне счастливыми, сумев заснять этот момент.

Сэм, как близкий родственник, оказался в самом начале очереди с подарками. Он вручил свое нелегальное бухло и даже не стал пытаться произнести традиционное эльфийское благословение. Рэнди прочитала этикетку, после чего воскликнула: «Класс!» — и зубами выдернула пробку.

— Крашота! — Она выплюнула пробку и сделала большой глоток.

— Ух ты, — сказала Сиерра, когда дредлоки на голове Рэнди засияли и стали глубокого оранжевого цвета. Ее брови и ресницы постигла та же участь, и Сэм оборвал эту мысль прежде, чем довел ее до логического конца. Из толпы гостей донеслись одобрительные крики.

— Черт! Клопогон! — Рэнди сделала еще один глоток; Сэм и Сиерра наблюдали за тем, как ее волосы потемнели до охры, потом покраснели; они меняли цвета, словно переливались под водой. Ее кожа начала искриться сильнее, чем раньше. — Где ты его нашел, Сэм? Крутота!

— Я познакомлю тебя с производителем, — сказал Сэм. — Он местный. Гонит самогон мелкими партиями. Вручную, — добавил он, оглядываясь. — А кроме того, сейчас он занят поеданием твоих канапе.

Рэнди и Сиерра оглянулись и увидели фигуру в темном костюме, подчищавшую их стол с закусками. Сиерра прищурилась.

— Это что, Хозиер?

Рэнди издала тонкий визг, словно закипающий чайник. Ее глаза стали как две плошки.

— Боже мой! Это же БСТ!

— БэЭс... что? — переспросила Сиерра, и поэтому Сэму не пришлось ничего говорить.

— БСТ! Блог Сладкой Трясины! Ты не видел его инстаграм? Я так люблю его видеотрансляции, они суперкрутые!

— Трясинный Блог? — спросила Сиерра. — Ты уверена, что это не Хозиер?

— Да! Ты его не знаешь? Баззфид сделал о нем статью, — ответила Рэнди, и именно так Сэм узнал, что Барнс, оказывается, звезда ютьюба.

— У него типа десятки тысяч подписчиков, — сказала Рэнди после того, как череда дарителей закончилась и она потребовала, чтобы ее представили болотному лорду Барнсу. Сэм был не дурак и понимал, что внезапно стал главным человеком на этой свадьбе, поэтому подвел ее познакомиться. Рэнди совала свой телефон под нос Сиерре и Сэму. 

— Смотрите! У него классный контент!

— На этом видео буквально двенадцать часов растет папоротник, — сказала Сиерра.

— У него восемьдесят тысяч просмотров, — заметил Сэм.

— Очень успокаивает, — ответила Рэнди, запуская следующее видео. 

«Сегодня мы узнаем, как избавиться от мяса, костей и требухи, используя только хищные растения и естественное разложение», — донесся из динамиков голос Барнса.

— Уничтожение трупов, — тихо сказал Сэм, когда они подошли к Барнсу, который заметил их и теперь изо всех сил пытался с максимальной скоростью прожевать то, чем был набит его рот. — То есть ты в прямом эфире рассказываешь, как избавляться от трупов.

— Привет! Я твоя фанатка, — заявила Рэнди, проталкиваясь вперед. — Мы не знали, что ты знаком с Сэмом! Спасибо, что пришел к нам на свадьбу, самогон был офигенным!

Барнс, на лице которого было обычное выражение человека, который впервые повстречался с Рэнди, проглотил где-то полфунта тарталеток с яблоком и беконом и вытянул руку для рукопожатия. Рэнди начала с жаром ее трясти. 

— Я тоже готовлю из клопогона! Но его так трудно найти в городе, а ты, наверное, выращиваешь свой? Хочешь увидеть наши подвалы? Мы выращиваем там Иудино ухо и боровики.

— Да, — ответил Барнс, который пришел в себя быстрее прочих. И Сэм подумал, что он был одним из немногих, кого действительно интересовал грибной сад Плазы. — А нам туда можно?

— Все в порядке, я тут работаю, — заверила его Рэнди, таща его за собой, как маленький, но очень сильный буксир в свадебном платье, сшитом из сорока четырех банановых листьев. — Мне можно трогать все, что угодно, а кроме того, сегодня моя свадьба! Разве не круто? Мы можем столько всего обсудить!

Стив подошел к Сэму с двумя бокалами в руках.

— Я что, пропустил невесту? — сказал он, глядя вслед Рэнди; ее волосы сияли в толпе, словно дискошар. — Одну из невест?

— Ага, мы наблюдаем побег, — сказала Сиерра. — У меня для тебя плохие новости: наши любимые нас покинули.

— О нет, — беззаботно сказал Стив. — Она его фанатка?

— Я тоже в шоке.

— Ты знал, — спросил Сэм у Стива, — что Барнс в своем видеоблоге рассказывает о том, как избавляться от трупов?

— И у него куча просмотров, — пробормотала Сиерра.

— Я не лезу в дела Баки, — спокойно сказал Стив. — А кроме того, я уверен, что это всего лишь удобрения. На нашей улице есть мясник, Баки покупает у него обрезки и кости для компоста.

— Это точно не было «Нет, офицер, могу заверить вас, что у меня во дворе нет никаких закопанных неонацистов. И это не их трупы помогают бегониям так чудесно цвести», — заметил Сэм.

— Я знаю, что его блог очень популярен, — сказал Стив своим капитанским голосом, чем на секунду сбил Сэма с толку, — он дает советы по садоводству и выкладывает красивые фотографии растений.

«А красивые фотографии разлагающихся неонацистов?» — подумал Сэм, но вслух сказал:

— Погоди минутку. Ты хочешь сказать, что в моем подарочном самогоне есть элементы неонацистов?

— Я тебе ничего такого не говорил, — ушел от ответа Стив.

— А мне скажешь? — улыбнулась Сиерра.

— Давайте вы лучше спросите об этом Баки, когда он вернется, — поспешно ответил Стив. — Я уверен, он развеет все ваши сомнения.

— Да, надо спросить у него, точно ли он не Хозиер, — сказала Сиерра.

— Не стоит задавать ему вопросов по поводу идентичности, — дипломатично сказал Стив. — Он все еще прорабатывает некоторые вопросы.

— А про волшебную травку можно спрашивать? — поинтересовался Сэм.

— Да, конечно, травка — это другое дело. Он выращивает многие лекарственные травы и делает собственные лекарства.

— Ясно, — сказала Сиерра, взяла бокал из рук Стива и залпом выпила. — Идем, у нас там в подвале два любителя самолечения без присмотра.

**Author's Note:**

> *20 по Фаренгейту — 7 по Цельсию  
> *Эльфаба Тропп — вымышленный персонаж в фильме «Нечестивые: Жизнь и времена злой западной ведьмы»


End file.
